Sam Swarek
|image = Sam-swarek.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Sam Swarek, The Rogue |birth-name = |full-name = Samuel Jay Swarek |alias = |gender = Male |born = 1978 |died = |marital-status = Married to Andy McNally |occupation = Police Officer |affiliation = Metropolitan Police Service |rank = Detective |title = |division = 15 |epaulette-no = 6114 |occ-status = |portrayed = |fa = |first-appearance = |last-appearance = |loa = |height = 5'6 }} Back Story Sam Swarek knows the streets like the back of his hand. After 8 months undercover, living as a drug dealer, Sam’s cover is blown. Now suddenly he’s back on the beat, training upstart rookie Andy McNally, the exact same one who blew his cover. He’s determined to get back to the guns and gangs squad, and as far away from Andy as possible. The trouble is, undeniable sparks with his new rookie seem to be getting in the way. Even though Andy is his rookie (and the person who screwed up his 8 months investigation), he can't help the fact that he has feelings for her; he must choose how to act with her. The highly competant and professional training officer or the man that she may find happiness with... What should he do? Sam became a cop after his sister, Sarah, was attacked one night. It is hinted that after the attack she became withdrawn and depressed. After seeing what his sister went through, he wanted to make sure that the people like who did that to her were punished. Sam was emotionally abused by his father and as a result he has a guilt complex. He feels responsible for the safety and happiness of everyone around him and he takes on any and all blame when things go wrong. Strengths *Extreme loyalty *Natural leader *Sexy Body *His Dimples *Learn to trust your instincts—or he won’t trust you Weaknesses *Let's just say: following the rules is not exactly his style *Guilt complex *His extreme loyalty makes him put himself in compromising positions because he doesn't consider the cost to himself *falling in love with a rookie 'Relationships' ''Sam and Andy'' Sam had spent 8 months working undercover as a drug dealer trying to gain information about a drug lord by the name of Anton Hill when he meets Andy McNally for the first time. She believes him to be involved with a murder in the same building and arrests him for possession, unaware that he is an officer as well. After having his cover blown, Sam returns to 15 Division and is as training officer to McNally. He is very distant and upset with her at the beginning, blaming her for ruining his cover while she in return is annoyed with him regarding his attitude and claims she was only doing her job. Yet, despite their annoyance, there seems to be an underlying attraction between them. He brings her along as he tries to get his informant Emily to leave town since it is a matter of time before Anton Hill finds out she has been spilling the beans to Sam. When Emily goes missing, Sam sends Andy back to the station before going to Anton to rescue Emily. Andy doesn't follow his orders and instead goes to Emily's apartment to locate the files she has on Anton. She then follows Sam to Anton Hill's resturant and exchanges the files for Emily and Sam's life. This impresses Sam greatly and causes him to re-evaluate her. They almost kiss by the end of episode 2 season 1 but Andy backs out at the last minute, stating that its her first week at the job. Sam comments that she's not his type anyway and drives away. Sam and Andy's relationship grows into an easy friendship yet the attraction is still there, something Gail picks up on. She warns Andy that it is against the rules for a rookie to date her training officer but Andy denies having a relationship with Sam. When detective Luke Callaghan asks her out she agrees while Sam silently watches. Sam's feelings for Andy continues to grow and he tries to warn her that Luke dates a new rookie every year but it falls to deaf ears. In episode 7, Officer Oliver Shaw and Andy are searching for a missing girl during a black-out. They discover that a man has been abducting and killing girls in the basement. Before backup arives, Oliver is injured and shot, but is protected by his bulletproofed vest. Andy is forced to shoot the killer who dies from his injuries and she is left traumatized. Turning to Luke for comfort, he chooses to work on the case, stating that this was a big case that Andy had solved. Sam meets up with Andy at the lockeroom and comforts her. He tells her to call him if she needs to talk. Distraught, and unable to sleep, Andy turns up at Sam's apartment and kisses him. The pair makes their way up to Sam's bedroom but before anything happens, the power comes back on. As Sam leaves to turn the TV off, Andy recieves a call from Luke but does not answer. Seeing the look on her face, Sam states that everything goes back to normal and Andy gets up and leaves. Their relationship becomes awkward after the blackout. In episode 10, the two talk and make amends. In season 2, there is still hope for Andy and Sam after the cheating of Luke who was her fiancé at the time. In episode 10, Andy calls Sam and confesses she has feelings for him, but he already left on for undercover mission before he even sees the message. In the following episode they finally hook up in his undercover apartment. In the mid-ending of season 2 Andy and Sam start to form a romantic relationship, while he is undercover. His cover later gets blown and almost gets him killed. When they both later get suspended for conduct unbecoming, he asks Andy to have a real and normal relationship together. But she leaves him to keep her job. In the beginning of season 3, Andy returns from her 3 month suspension and convinces Sam to re-start their relationship. After Jerry Barber's death, he starts blaming Andy about his death, and says he needs to stay away from her for a while. Then later outside the Penny, he apologizes to Andy for taking things out on her. Then says he can't be a cop and be with her and breaks up with her. Andy cries as he gets in his truck and leaves her in the rain. About a month after their breakup (season three finale), he confesses his love to Andy, when Andy is holding a grenade. Then he tries to convince her to take him back for another chance and asks for drinks. Andy leaves with Nick for the task force without telling Sam, who is left drinking while waiting for her at the Penny. In the Season 4 premiere (six months after the finale) Andy gets herself and Nick in a life threatening situation and calls Swarek for back up. After he rescues them Andy believes that they would be able to pick up where they left off; she finds out that Swarek has a new girlfriend. For the first couple of episodes in Season 4 Andy tries to win Sam back but in Different Not Better Andy decides to back off and let Sam be happy (she says " I know when to quit, that's my talent"). In episode 6 Andy and Sam have a heart to heart and decide to be friends. As season 4 progresses Sam gets extremely jealous over Nick and Andy's relationship. In episode 10 Sam admits how he really feels about Andy to Oliver. He says " I miss her man. I wish I didn't but I do. I keep thinking about the future. Kids, park on Sunday, real life - something more than this. With her." In the season finale Sam finally admits to Andy how he really feels and tells her he can't do "this" anymore. He says that he has to go to let her be happy with Nick. Shortly after this Sam gets shot. Andy refuses to leave his side and goes into the ambulance with him and tells him a story. One night when she had a nightmare he hugged her close and told her he was right here and that he would hold on and never let her go. In that moment she knew that she would never feel more loved or more known. She tells him she loves him and he's her story (he passes out). At the hospital Nick lets Andy go and she waits while they try to save Sam's life. Season 6 reveals that Sam had gotten Marlo pregnant, and she hid it from him for 2 months. They go to appointments about the baby together, and it puts a dent in Andy and Sam's relationship. Nevertheless, despite the ups and downs, they fixed their problems and in episode 6, he asked her to marry him and she accepted. They got married at the season 6 finale. The morning after the wedding, Sam wokes up her with the words, "Good morning, Mrs. Swarek." and she answer with "Good morning, Mr. McNally.". Category:Characters Category:Coppers Category:Training Officers